With the development of three-dimensional (3D) technology, 3D images are more prominent in our lives, but a liquid crystal display (LCD) device is necessary to obtain good 3D visuals. A film source format of 3D image generally includes a left and right divided format, an upper and lower partition format, an interlaced format an interlaced column format, and a general two-dimensional (2D) video format. Users need to voluntarily determine the film source format of the 3D image and manually set the film source format. When the users want improve the 3D video effects, the film resource format of the 3D image needs be determined, and then be manually set. Because the users do not completely understand the LCD device, the film source format of the 3D image output by the LCD device is not properly set by the users. However, even if the users know how to set the film source format of the 3D image, the users may still not understand the film source format of the 3D image, which causes inconvenience.